


Shopping Robron style

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert go shopping to IKEA. Let's see how it goes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Robron style

       

 

"Do we really have to go shopping?" Robert says sitting back in the the passenger seat.

"Yes, unless you want to go on your own" Aaron jokes shaking his head

"Wow, you can be so annoying sometimes, do you know that?" Robert says letting out a small laugh

"I try," Aaron laughs glancing at Robert before his eyes returned to the road infront of him.

"Where we going then?" Robert asks glancing out the window.

"Shopping, thought we agreed on this," Aaron says sarcastically 

"Right, I'm officially not talking to you till we are there," Robert says staring out the window

"Your a big kid do you know that?" Aaron laughed, turning off the radio 

"Says the man who loves being sarcastic," Robert replies sulkingly 

"Awwww is baby Robert throwing his toys out the pram," Aaron mocks gaining a small smile from his boyfriend.

"Shut up," Robert says still sulking

"Oh come on, mate," Aaron says smirking knowing Robert will overreact to the word 'mate'.

"I'm not your mate for the hundredth time," Robert says shaking his head in frustration 

"Thought you weren't speaking to me," Aaron says laughing 

"Well that didn't work did it," Robert says letting a small laugh slip out his mouth 

"I'm not half as annoying as you anyway," Aaron jokes smiling

"God I must be annoying," Robert says laughing

"Yeah, you are," Aaron smirks

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now?" Robert asks looking at Aaron 

"Shopping I told ya," Aaron repeats laughing gaining a grin from Robert, "we are going to IKEA, MATE."

"Your just doing this to annoy me now," Robert says sighing

"Well we are mates aren't we?" Aaron says smirking 

"Yeah but we are more then mates," Robert firts

"Oh are we? I've had the wrong end of the stick this whole time," Aaron jokes but his face drops as he sees the sad look on his boyfriends face and adds, "hey, I'm joking, of cause I'm joking."

 

After a few more minutes more of driving, they finally get to their destination, IKEA.

"We're here," Aaron says breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Robert says sighing as he takes his seatbelt off. 

"You still sulking about the mate thing," Aaron asks taking his seatbelt off as well.

"Just leave it yeah, let's get this over with," Robert says attempting to open the door but Aaron pulled his arm back

"We are not leaving until we sort this out," Aaron insists

"Well I have until twelve o'clock tomorrow so fill ya boots," Robert says sulkingly

"We may as well be mates if this is how you act because of a joke," Aaron says shaking his head and getting out the car and walking off.

Aaron doesn't even know where he's going, as he walks off. He just needs to get a way from Robert. He was being over dramatic and childish. 

"Aaron wait," Robert calls chasing after Aaron, asking "what did you mean then?" when he catches up.

"I meant what I said. How can this- us work if you go on a sulk every time we joke with each other, I'm sick of it," Aaron answers shaking his head,

"Come on you can't say I do it ever time," Robert argues

"Yeah you do, one minute it will be light hearted banter, then the next your overreacting because of something I said," Aaron says stopping walking

"Talk about over reacting your saying we should only be mates," Robert argues

"Maybe it would work better because this sure as hell isn't," Aaron states sighing

"Please Aaron think about this, I won't over react again," Robert begs

"Yeah, right and how many times have you said that?" Aaron says leaning against the wall

"I mean it this time it's just when you call me mate, I don't know, I want to be more that that," Robert try's

"I use to call Jackson 'mate' and vis versa so does that mean we didn't love each other," Aaron states resting his head against the wall behind him.

"Of cause it doesn't but-erm, I don't know what to say Aaron, please don't do this," Robert pleads, "I'm sorry alright."

"Wow, Robert Jacob Sugden can apologies," Aaron says smirking

"Are you kidding me?" Robert says realising Aaron was playing him

"Well if I am, you fell for it good style," Aaron says laughing

"Do you know how bloody scared I was then?" Robert says annoyed

"At least your talking to me though," Aaron says biting his lip to stop himself smiling

"You may be annoying sometimes but I don't know what I'd do without ya Aaron Livsey," Robert says smiling at his boyfriend.

"Are we actually going to go in or stay out here?" Aaron says pulling Robert towards the door.

 

They make there way into IKEA getting a trolley to carry their things in.

"What first?" Robert asks dragging the trolley behind him

"Well we need blinds and curtains so shall we go there first?" Aaron says looking at their list Aaron had made Robert write before they set off.

"Lead the way," Robert says

 

They head off into the shop in search of furniture and things for their new house.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea that popped into my head. I apologise if it's rubbish.


End file.
